


She

by itbelynx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbelynx/pseuds/itbelynx
Summary: Just a little poem i wrote entirely too late at night.





	She

She is 

frosting that sticks to your lips, shading your tongue a different color

the brightest light, forcing herself to burn while it pours

laughter in a quiet room.

Honey isn’t nearly as sweet.

Does she know?

that she’s perfect

that she can be sad

that she can be mad

that I would tear down an empire for her?

Bright blue and shining like the sun. 

She has stolen my heart without even realizing. 

Take it. 

Even as she chases after another’s, she takes mine in hand. 

I have no use of it anyway. 

At least I know with her, it is safe

Even if it destroys me from the inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also lowkey comparing my crush to jester and my feelings towards her (esp the beginning bit, not so much the later half) so like. idk man. im just sappy and romantic and got no chance in hell (much like caleb feels, i think)


End file.
